


Chrismas Surprise

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Christmas Stories [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, PWP, Starfleet Academy, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc thought he had their flat to himself over the christmas break, but Beverly surprises him.





	Chrismas Surprise

Jean-Luc grumbled at the garland and tinsel strung around the apartment he shared with his three friends. “Jack, why did you bother decorating?  You’re going _home_ for Christmas!” Jack shrugged. “It’s fun?”

“No, it’s not.  Who’s going to have to clean it all up and put it away? _Me_.”  Jean-Luc glared at his friend.  Out of the four friends, Jean-Luc was the only one not heading home or heading _somewhere_ for the Christmas break from the Academy.  It wasn’t that he didn’t have a place to go, but he assumed his father wouldn’t exactly be welcoming and he would just rather ignore the holiday. 

“Sorry, Johnny.  Just thought it would be fun.”  Jean-Luc merely glared at his friend and headed for the replicator in the kitchen.  “When do you leave, anyway?”

“Walker and I have a shuttle booked for 1900 tonight.  Won’t it be a shock for our parents when they find out we’re together?”  Jean-Luc laughed.  “Well, I mean, you two have known each other since you were teenagers. Surely your parents must have known you weren’t attracted to women?” 

“Nah.  Mom never had a clue. Always tried to set me up with girls.  If I told her I was dating a Keel, she would assume it was Melissa or Anne.”  Jack rolled his eyes.  “So...surprise Mom! Your little Jackie is gay!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes in response and ordered his drink. “Drink, Jack?”

“Nah, no thanks. I better finish packing.” 

“Hey, do you know when Bev is leaving?”  Jack shook his head. “Nope.  I know she’s not going all the way to Caldos, do you know where she was going?”  Jean-Luc shrugged. “Home with that guy she was seeing?” 

“I dunno, Johnny. Do we even know the guy’s name?” 

“Darwin?  Darren?  Daryl?“ Jean-Luc shrugged.  “I mean, I know we met him once...didn’t we?” 

“Beats me.  Anyway. Gotta finish packing.  If I don’t see you before we leave, enjoy having the place to yourself for two weeks. Don’t have any wild parties...on the other hand, _do_ try to bring a girl or two home?  It’s been far too long, Johnny. Use it or it falls off!”  Jack laughed his way back to his bedroom and Jean-Luc merely rolled his eyes at his friend.

Two days later, Jean-Luc was exiting the bathroom in the evening with a towel wrapped around his waist when he heard the front door to the apartment open. “Hello?” He called out.

“H...H....Hey, Johnny.”  Beverly sniffed and dropped her suitcase on the floor.  “Beverly? Are you alright?”

“No. Darnell broke up with me,”  She sniffed again and removed her jacket, hat, and scarf and threw them on a hook by the door.  She walked over to the cabinet where they kept a few bottles of real alcohol and grabbed one that was tinged pink and carried it over to the sofa. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“You’re not.  Did you even _know_ his name?”  Beverly pulled the plug out of the bottle and held it up to her lips, drinking it straight.  She held the bottle out to Jean-Luc. “Want some?”

“Sure,” Jean-Luc said, deciding that Beverly really shouldn’t be drinking alone.  “Just let me get dressed. You’ll be alright?”  Beverly snorted.  “Yeah. I’m fine.  But you know....I’ve _always_ wanted to...” She rose and walked up to Jean-Luc.  “Wanted to what?”

“See what your arse looked like.”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Beverly, I really don’t think that’s wise. Now _isn’t_ the time....”  Beverly tugged off his towel and his hands immediately went to clap over his crotch.  She laughed. “Aw, C’mon.  I’m in training to be a doctor.  I’ve seen _lots_ of penis before.” 

“Right. Uhm...” Jean-Luc started to back away towards his bedroom and Beverly laughed.  “Just turn around.  Come on, I want to see it!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes but turned around to walk back to his room and Beverly let out a whistle. “Mm, it really _is_  nice.” 

“You know, Beverly, turnabout is fair play.  You should show me yours.”  Jean-Luc heard the sound of a zipper and grinned as he turned around.  “Come on, show off your bottom.”  His mouth went dry.  Beverly hadn’t removed just her trousers, but she removed the shirt she had been wearing, too and now stood in front of him clad in her bra and knickers.  He raised his eyebrows and Beverly turned around, slipping her knickers off.  “Now _that_ is an exceedingly lovely arse.”  His eyebrows rose farther when Beverly reached up and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.  Beverly turned around and Jean-Luc screwed his eyes shut. “Beverly...what are you doing?” 

He felt her walk towards him and he jumped when he felt her hands against his and her breath against his lips. She gently pried his fingers away from his crotch and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  “Open your eyes.” 

He opened his eyes and he licked his lips. “Beverly, you are a very beautiful woman. I think I should go to my room and....”  He hissed as Beverly reached out a finger and slowly traced it along his erect penis.  “Beverly?”

“Make love to me.”

“You just broke up with your boyfriend.  Are you _sure_ this is what you want?”  She nodded.  “I want to be wanted. Do you want me?”  Jean-Luc glanced down at his crotch. “I think _that’s_ obvious.” 

Beverly drew his hand to her breast and he gently squeezed it.  “Please?”

“No regrets?” Beverly shook her head. “None. Please, take me to bed.”

###

Jean-Luc woke in the morning with the beautiful redhead in bed with him, her crimson and gold tresses splaying across his chest. He tightened his grip on her and pressed a kiss to her head.  He didn’t know what was going to happen now that they had slept together _.  I mean, it had worked out when Jack and Walker started sleeping together, but that was different._   Beverly stirred and he smiled at her.  “Good morning.”

“Good morning,”  Beverly leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.  His arms circled her waist and he pulled her on top of him.  She laughed, but didn’t move.  “Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, Beverly?”

“I liked what we did last night.”  He grinned and kissed her again. “Me too.” 

“Can we...do that again?” 

“Do you mean now...or later? Or....” She nodded. “Now. Later. And uhm...more? Maybe we can go on a date?”   He chuckled. “Aren’t we supposed to go on a date _before_ we sleep together?”

“Well, we’re just doing it a bit backwards.”  She stretched and got out of the bed and grabbed his dressing gown.  He followed her out of bed and  caught her hand and pulled her back against his chest.  He nuzzled at her neck. “I’d like that.  Tonight?  I’ll take you out to dinner?” 

“Ok. That sounds like a plan.  But now, I need coffee.” 

He grinned and threw on a pair of shorts before following her out of his bedroom. If this was going to be a regular occurrence, he might have to get a second dressing gown.

###

Several days later found Jean-Luc tugging a tree into the apartment. “Are you _sure_ you want to decorate a tree?  Christmas is tomorrow, it won’t be up for long.” 

“I know.  I just...wanted it to be festive.” 

“Alright.  Do we have any decorations?”  Beverly grinned. “That’s what the replicator is for!” 

They soon had a tree sparkling with lights, tinsel, and simple glass baubles.  Beverly slipped her hands around Jean-Luc’s waist.  “Feels like Christmas.”  He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. “Best Christmas I’ve had in years.”  She shoved him. “You’re just saying that.”  He grinned and kissed her. 

“Oh! Presents! We need presents for under the tree!” Beverly dashed back to her bedroom and came out with a few boxes she placed under the tree.  “One for you, one for Jack, and one for Walker.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “I have something for you, too.”  He placed a small box under  the tree and Beverly eyed it. “Can I open it now?”

“It’s not Christmas yet.”  He kissed her nose. “You’re impatient.”   She pretended to pout.  “Tell you what, you can open it at midnight.”  She kissed him and headed for the kitchen.  She pulled out a bottle of red from Jean-Luc’s family vineyard. “Can we make this into mulled wine?” 

“Sure, do you know what goes into it?”  Beverly shook her head.  “I know cinnamon and cloves?”  Jean-Luc tapped the replicator. “Mulled wine spices.”  A dish containing brown spices appeared and Beverly grinned. “That was easy.”  She found a pot and soon had the wine simmering on the stove. “Mm, smells like Christmas.  Pine trees and mulled wine.” 

“And you’re _sure_ you don’t have any place else you’d rather be ? I mean, Christmas with just me won’t be very fun.” Beverly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. “I think we can make it fun.  New rule – no clothes after midnight!”

“Er, that’s going to make cooking _slightly_ difficult.” 

“Alright. Clothing can be worn _only_ while cooking. And maybe while lighting a fire in the fireplace, because ouch.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “I think I can live with that.  Does this rule go into effect at midnight?”  Beverly nodded. “Uh-huh. Midnight to midnight!” 

At the stroke of midnight, Beverly shed her clothing and threw them at Jean-Luc.  “Your turn!”  He grinned and removed his and caught her around her waist to kiss her.  “Happy Christmas, Beverly.”

“Happy Christmas, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc reached for the gift he had for her.  “You may open this now if you’d like.”  Beverly tore off the wrapping to reveal a small velvet box.  She cracked open the lid and let out a tiny gasp.  “This is beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.”  He leaned over and kissed her. 

“Can I wear it now?”  Jean-Luc pretended to think about it. “Well, I suppose a necklace doesn’t count as clothing...”  He took it out of the box and indicated for her to turn around and he gently clasped it.  “There.”  Beverly turned around.  “How does it look?”

“Beautiful.”  Beverly fingered the small silver star. “Thank you.  When did you get this?”

“A few weeks ago.  I saw it in a shop window and it made me think of you.”  Beverly blushed. “Oh.”  Jean-Luc brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her tenderly.  “Beverly, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have feelings for you for a while now.  I just....never wanted to act on them.”

“Why?”

“I was afraid.”  Beverly kissed him back.  “But you’re not now...”

###

Beverly let out a giggle as she sat on the sofa stark naked. “Jack and Walker are going to be sooooo mad we’re on their expensive sofa naked.”  Jean-Luc wiggled around on the cushion. “Oh, well.  This was _your_ idea.”  He leaned over and kissed her and she rested against his shoulder.  “Mm. We should have sex on the sacred sofa!”

“ _Beverly!”_ Jean-Luc winked and put down his cup of mulled wine and took hers from her hand to lay her back on the sofa. “But,  you’ll notice I’m not disagreeing...” 

Hours later found the new couple sharing a bath in Beverly’s bathroom.  As the only female in their apartment, she was given the master bedroom with attached bath while the three men shared the other bathroom.  She giggled. 

“What’s funny?”

“Just thinking about if you move into my room, Wally and Jack will have their own bathroom.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.  “They’ll probably remove the wall between their room and mine and give themselves a larger bedroom, knowing them.”

“Hmm.” 

“I know that face.  What are you thinking?” 

“Well....” Beverly walked her fingers up Jean-Luc’s arm.  “Just thinking about how we could re-arrange the walls of the flat and create two large suites – one for each couple.” 

“Oh, are we a couple now?”  He leaned over and gently sucked on her lower lip, making her moan.  “Yep. Got a problem with that?” 

“Nope.  But are you _sure_ you want to share a bedroom with me?  I don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you...”  She snorted. “If anything, I’d say I’m the one pressuring _you.”_

“Beverly, I’ve wanted to date you for a long time. Now that we’re together, I just worry that I might be pushing things too fast because of how long I’ve had feelings for you.”  She smiled at him from the opposite side of the tub.  “I liked you for a while, too.” 

“What?”

“Yeah. But you were dating Philippa so I didn’t want to get in the middle....”  Jean-Luc just stared at his girlfriend.  “Beverly, I dated Phil over two years ago.”  Beverly blushed. “Yeah....”

“So then, why didn’t you say anything when we broke up?”  Beverly shrugged, sloshing some of the water out of the tub.  “I don’t know.  I guess I didn’t want to be your rebound...” he held up a hand. “Hang on, you  broke up with Darby the same day we slept together.” 

“Darnell.”

“Whatever.  Bev...am _I_ your rebound?”  Beverly’s eyes went wide as she realised what she had just said and she covered her mouth. “No! no no no! Oh god.  No. I didn’t mean.... _shit._ ” He grinned. “Gotcha.” 

“You!”  Beverly splashed him with some of the water and soon they were flicking bubbles at each other and they both dissolved into giggles.  “You have bubbles on your nose, and we really trashed the bathroom....”  She glanced around the room. “Good thing we have a bot to clean this up!” 

###

Jean-Luc was studying his PADD and making notes and corrections when Beverly came out of her bedroom with a book in her hands. “What are you doing?”

“Well, if you’re serious about moving the walls around to create space for everyone, I thought I would have a play around and see what kind of floorplan we could come up with.  We could surprise Jack and Walker with this when they get back.” 

“Think they’ll be surprised we’re together, but alright.  I think that could be nice.  What do you have in mind?”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly onto his lap and handed her the PADD.  “We’d lose a little bit of living room space, but I think it’s worth it for what we would gain.”  He started tapping different areas on the PADD to illustrate his idea.  His idea was to create two doors instead of the corridor with the four doors and the doors would lead into a mid-sized suite for each couple.  Both suites featured large bathrooms, a walk-in closet, and a large area for a bedroom.  He also had created small studies in both suites where the couples could put their desks for studying.  Beverly grinned. “I like it. When can we do this?” 

“Now?” 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. I’ll just have to call the building engineers.  We might have to go away for a few days while they get everything moved, and I should probably move my things into your bedroom first.” 

“Hmm. Take me home?”  He raised his eyebrows at her. “It’s a bit far to Caldos. Isn’t that why you didn’t go home to begin with?” 

“I meant to your home. “ Jean-Luc frowned.  He hadn’t wanted to go home to face his father this year, but on the other hand he’d have Beverly with him and he was sure his mother would love to meet her. “If that’s what you really want...I’ll call Maman.” 

Jean-Luc spoke with the building engineers and they said they needed four days to rearrange the space and so Jean-Luc booked a shuttle home for him and Beverly.  He nervously held her hand as they walked through the village to the house he grew up in.  The Christmas decorations were still up, and the house seemed to glow with a friendly warmth.   The door opened and Yvette hurried out an down the walkway to embrace her son.  “Jean-Luc!  I have missed you!” 

“Maman, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Beverly.”  Beverly held out her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Madame Picard.”

“ _Non._ You must call me Yvette.”  Yvette kissed Beverly’s cheeks.  “Welcome to the family.”  Jean-Luc flushed.  “ _Maman!”_   Beverly had only giggled.  She liked Jean-Luc’s mother. 

Beverly was soon introduced to Jean-Luc’s father and brother, who both seemed a bit on the grumpy side.  She decided to ignore them and instead spent her time chatting with Jean-Luc’s mother when she wasn’t convincing Jean-Luc to take her on a tour. 

By the end of the four days, Beverly was fairly cemented into the Picard family and Jean-Luc had grinned when his mother pulled him aside to ask him when he was going to propose. 

“Not anytime soon, Maman. Beverly and I only recently started dating. I think it’s a little soon for marriage.” 

“Nonsense. When you know, you know. And I think you know.”  He smiled and Yvette pressed a ring into his hand.  “Here.  This is for Beverly.” 

“Ok Maman, but when _we’re_ ready.” 

“Naturally.” 

###

They returned to their apartment two days before Walker and Jack and looked around in awe.  “This is amazing!”  Beverly exclaimed as she toured their new suite.  “Look at the size of that bathtub!” 

Jean-Luc grinned. “I thought you would like that.”  Beverly took his bag from his shoulder. “I’ll unpack. Your turn to make dinner.”  She kissed him and he grinned as he headed for the kitchen.  It wasn’t so much cooking as it was replicating, but they had been taking turns. 

Beverly pulled Jean-Luc’s clothing out of his bag and her fingers felt a box in the bottom. She withdrew the box and gasped when she opened it and carried the box out into the main living area.  “Jean-Luc....care to explain to me why you have an engagement ring in your bag?” 

Jean-Luc flushed and walked over to her and took the box from her hand, closing it gently.  “Maman gave it to me for you, but I told her it was too soon.  She insisted I take it home with me.”  Beverly smiled.  “It’s _way_ too soon.  Ask me next Christmas.” 

“Alright, I will.”

###

Walker and Jack weren’t sure which part they were more surprised and delighted about – the fact that their friends and roommates were now dating, or the newly improved living area. 

“Wow, you guys were busy.”  Walker said as he looked around the new suite. 

“Well, Beverly asked me to stay with her and then we realised we would have all this unused space in the apartment...plus it seemed silly to have you and Jack needing to leave your bedroom to use the bathroom when Beverly and I had our own, so....”

“I love it!”  Walker threw his arms around his friend in a hug and Jack grinned. “Oooh, Johnny sandwich!” and hugged him from behind.  Beverly just shook her head at the antics of her friends.  “Just remember boys...he’s mine.”  Walker responded by kissing Jean-Luc, who made a face. “Ugh, really Wally?” 

###

It was Christmas again, and this time, Beverly and Jean-Luc were going to La Barre for the full two weeks of term break, and Jean-Luc planned on asking her to marry him.  He would be graduating in the spring, and he knew she would have several more years of medical school plus her residency ahead of her, but he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her, and he was sure she felt the same. 

###FIN###


End file.
